A New Beginning
by Ghost Mana
Summary: Peter Axon makes a mistake fixing the Y2K bug and the results... you'll seeee.......


Disclaimer: I donnot own the Psi or matt, lindsay, peter, anton. everything else is mine! Mine! MINE!!!!! Bwahahahaha  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
  
  
  
Peter yawned and rolled out of his bed hitting his head on the floor,"Ooo, pretty lights,"he said. He shook hishead and touched the  
little bumb.   
  
The calender read December thirty-first year 1999. He had the rest of the day to worry about the Y2K bug. He gathered his wits  
about him and got dressed. Black jeans and a white and brown shirt that buttoned up in the front. Leather jacket and helmet, Peter  
drove off to the OSIR mobile lab.   
  
He was scheduled to meet Lindsay Donner there to debug the computer. When he arrived Lindsay was ten minutes late.   
  
"Hey Lindsay,"asked Peter,"what took so long?"   
  
"I'm sorry Pete,"Lindsay apologized,"My alarm clock didn't go off."   
  
"Okay. Let's get going."   
  
A long tiring day and one more computer left to debug when Peter accidendentally hacked into the Pentagon."Woah. Linds' take a  
look at this!"   
  
"What's that?"she asked.   
  
"Let's see."Peter used the mouse and clicked on "repetition". At the exact same second, the sound like a nueclear warhead being  
released was heard. Peter and Lindsay screamed as the world blew-up. Everything went black.   
  
Peter yawned and rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the floor,"Ooo, pretty lights,"he said. He shook his   
  
head and touched the little bruise. The calender read December thirty-first year 1999. He had the rest of the day to worry about  
the Y2K bug. He gathered his wits about him and got dressed. Blue jeans and a dark green shirt that buttoned up in the front.  
Leather jacket, Peter drove to the OSIR mobile lab. He was scheduled to meet Anton Hendricks there to debug the computers.   
  
On his way, he started to go down the street when over the hill, came a car speeding at a whopping 150mph.   
  
Peter was hit dead on and he was tossed backwards off his motor bike about eleven feet. His bike was fine Peter got up and  
continued down the street. When he arrived, Anton was five minutes late.   
  
"Hey Anton,"asked Peter,"you're five min. late."   
  
"Sorry,"Anton apologized,"I couldn't find my car keys.   
  
"Okay. Let's get going."   
  
A long tiring day and one computer left to debug when Peter accidentally hacked into the pentagon."This is too weird."   
  
"I wonder..."Out of pure curiosity, Peter used the mouse to click on the "repetition" button. Two seconds later a nueclear warhead  
was released and Anton and Peter screamed as the impact was made on the Earth. Everything went black.   
  
Peter yawned and rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the floor,"Ooo, stars funny,"he said, mildly dazed. He gently touched his  
forehead. It felt warm and wet. Blood. Peter looked on the floor. Anton's medical equipment. He rubbed his eyes and looked  
again. Needles, knives and other pointy objects were array on the floor where Peter's head fell.   
  
His hands were bloody. As was his shirt and his head. His arms were scratched-up, his legs and feet were also doused in blood.  
He picked up his phone and dialed 911. He said,"Help..."then fell unconsious on the floor.   
  
Everything was dark. Peter was standing in a ray of light coming from somewhere above him. Everything was pitch black. He  
couldn't see anything but darkness.   
  
"Hello?"he called. His voice echoed all around him,"Lindsay? Matt? Anton?... Where am I?" He sat down indian-style and waited.  
  
"Peeeter,"came Lindsay's voice from far away,"Peeeter..., come back to us."   
  
"C'mon back, Pete,"came Matt's voice.   
  
"Matt! Lindsay! Help me. Where am I?"   
  
"Pete..."said Matt.   
  
Peter felt his body floating upwards. He rubbed his eyes and squinted. The light was soo bright he closed his eyes.   
  
When he opened them again, he was lying in a hospital bed with Lindsay and Matt and, strangley, Elsinger,   
  
staring down at him.   
  
"How was your trip Peter?"said the smug look in Frank's eyes.   
  
"What happened?"Peter asked.   
  
"You were on your bike and you were hit by an out-of-control truck."   
  
"Some unidentified person called 911 about an hour ago and said you were unconscious in the side of the ditch."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"I don't know... all the person said was 'help'."   
  
The thing that popped into Peter's head was when he was in his room and blood was everywhere. Now, what was that one key  
word he said when he picked up the phone? 


End file.
